Cruel Intentions
by Nox
Summary: Cruel Intentions, Harry Potter style! this fic contains h/d/slash.


hi! This is Harry Potter, Cruel Intentions style. This fic will contain slash i.e. male/male relationship, so please, if you are uncomfortable with that kind of thing, please press the back button on your browser now. Please, enjoy this fic! please note that Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Parvati, and Pansy may have slightly warped personalities to accomodate the demand of this fic, sorry about that! please, enjoy!  
  
disclaimer: No, i don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. Cruel Intentions is not owned by me either, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
A dim light shone in the Gryffindor comon room as Hermione lay face down on the couch, her fizzled hair fanned around her body. The tiny dress robe she wore bearly covered her naked body, but she was too engrossed in what she was thinking about to care. The portrait door swung open, and a very refreshed Harry walked in, his face reddened from the wind that howled outside the window.  
  
"Where've you been?", Hermione said sharpely, not moving from her revealing position.  
"I've been.......out", Harry replied slowly, taking note of the way Hermione was lying. He approached her slowly, and sat down quietly beside her, massaging her bare back. The more Harry got to know Hermione, the more he had begun to care for her. Now, it was beyond a joke, for he was infatuated with her every move, her every breath. How he longed to run his hands down her back and to take her in his arms, to give her what he had dreamed of giving her since they had passionately kissed all those months ago.  
  
Hermione lay still, feeling the vibrations of Harry's hands as he gently wove them up and down her spine."Out?", she questioned slyly, knowing fully well where Harry had been, and what he had been doing.  
  
"Yes", Harry spat back,"Out."  
  
Hermione chuckled, the empty room echoing it into a mindless laugh."Don't play games with me Harry. I saw you out there in the bushes with Susan Bones, that idiotic girl from Hufflepuff, and i saw what you were doing to her."  
  
Harry lifted his hands from Hermione's back immediatly, and set himself down on the floor, his temper coming into play."What about it?!", he replied hotly, finally removing his outdoor cloak,"Every man needs it you know. And besides, she was so drunk when i did it that she'll never remember about it in the morning!"  
  
Hermione sat up, combing her untamed hair back behind her ears."That's some challenge Harry", she giggled,"Screwing someone when they're drunk! Yeah, i can definately see you increasing your reputation with that kind of thing going on."  
  
"I'm going to leave this school a legend Hermione!", he retorted,"No one ever tells the teachers about me because i'm Harry Potter.........that's the same reason why no one ever refuses me......."  
  
"Oh really?", Hermione smiled as she sat down next to Harry, putting her arm around his shoulder lovingly."Well Mr Potter, i have something in mind for you that will test your seduction skills to the limit."  
  
Harry turned toward Hermione and wraped his arms around her warmly, letting his fingers ride down her slim neck line."And what would that be?", he drawled as he slipped his fingers further down, letting them rest just above her breast line.  
  
"Well", Hermione whispered, her breathing quickening even as she spoke,"Word is, among the prefects, that Draco Malfoy is waiting for that special someone.......to......well.........you know what i mean."  
  
Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing."You mean Draco ' i've done it 15 times in 1 night Malfoy'? you must be kidding me!"  
  
Hermione lifted herself a little, so Harry's hand wasn't quite so far down her body. She pouted seriously."I'm not kidding", she stated plainly, ruffling Harry's jet black hair frivolously.  
  
"And what does that have to do with me?", Harry asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Well", Hermione started slyly,"If your seduction skills are really what you claim them to be, then you should be able to seduce our Mr Malfoy immediatly."  
  
"Oh come on Hermione!", Harry complained,"You want me to sleep with another guy! That's crazy! There's no way i'm doing that! Come on, that guy has been my enemy since our first year here!"  
  
Hermione sprung up from their embrace."Why not!", she cried angrily,"Surely you're not afraid of a challenge Harry?", she said sexily, her hair flopping down over her face.  
  
Harry saw the look in her eyes, it devoured him, her lust for him burning brightly in the common room. Sighing deeply, he gave in."What's in it for me?", he asked heavily, unbelieving of what he'd just said.  
  
Hermione beamed, and flounced back down next to him."Well", she began,"If you can't seduce Draco, then i get your invisibility cloak."  
  
"Wait a minute!", Harry shook his head,"That's the only thing i have left of my dad's, i can't give you that!"  
  
"And if you do seduce Draco, then you get the one thing you've been dreaming about since we met", Hermione said softly, placing her senseous lips tenderly on Harry's own.  
  
Harry felt her tongue flicker softly in his mouth as he pulled reluctantly away from the embrace."And what would that be?", he spluttered wildly, his lips reeling from Hermione's burning kiss.  
  
Hermione stood up, and wraped her dressing robe around her slender body a little more tightly as she headed off up the stairs."Me", she whispered back, her brown eyes lighting up at the suggestion.  
  
Harry hesitated, but then he remembered Hermione's burning kiss, and how the flavour of it still stained his lips, even though it had been moments ago. He gulpped slowly, before turning to her with a sexy smile."You've got yourself a bet Hermione", he grinned as he took out his journal from his robe pocket."I'll see you in the morning, it's time for me to write about my................ experience with Susan."  
Hermione went off up the stairs, chuckling deviously at the motions she had started running.   
  
  
Draco leamed against the stairs heavily as he thought about the day ahead. He glanced at his timetable saddly."Great", he snarled,"Care of Magical Creatures, followed by double Charms. I cannot believe i have to spend my entire morning in the company of Potter. Do the imbiciles that make up this timetable think that i have nothing better to do with my time than sit and watch the Mudbloodlover be praised by that great oaf of a teacher Hagrid?" Draco frowned angrily, but then his icy lips curved into a wicked smile."Then again.......", he thought as he began to move toward the breakfast hall,"It'll just be another opportunity for me to tease him.......just like every other day."  
  
As he moved through the slimy passageway to catch up with Crabbe and Goyle, a breeze chilled Draco's bones. He looked about the dank hallway, but could see nothing except for the petrifyed hands in their jars that sat soley on the wall of Professor snape's potions classroom. He shuderred, and walked on, more quickly than he had done before. There was a crash from behind him, and Draco burst into a terrified sprint, running from the horrific noise.   
  
At the end of the corridor, Harry smiled as he followed Draco to the breakfast table. "After all", he thought happily,"I'm going to be spending the rest of my free time trying to make him fall in love with me, surely i'm entitled to some amusmant?", he laughed cruelly, stopping as soon as he came within a whisper of the Great Hall.  
  
That morning, the Great Hall housed an astounishingly blue sky, with puffy white clouds pertruding from the ceiling. Harry glanced up at the roof, and then his gaze found a distorted Draco cowering at the Slytherin table. Swallowing his pride, he smiled at his nemisis.  
  
Draco was taken aback by Harry's friendly display, but was quick to dismiss it as a joke. In reply to the Gryffindor's smile, Draco swore at him in sign language.  
  
Harry turned, and walked toward the Gryffindor table where Hermione was already sitting, Talking with Trolls lying open on her lap. Suddenly, Harry didn't feel hungry anymore. He glanced once more at Draco as he left the hall, the Slytherin's penetrating stare boring through his eyes.  
"This is going to take a while", Harry sighed, closing the Great Hall door behind him. 


End file.
